Dedede Clone
|category = Boss |jap_name = クローンデデデ (Kurōn Dedede) |jap_meaning = Clone Dedede クロー = Clone, デデデ = Dedede }} Dedede Clone is the fifth boss in Kirby: Planet Robobot. It appears as the boss of Rhythm Route. Physical Appearance The Dedede Clone resembles King Dedede, but its entire body is various shades of purple, including its blank eyes. The fur trim on its coat and the pom-pom on its hat have a spikier appearance. The peace symbol on the back of its coat has been replaced by the logo of the Haltmann Works Company. Dedede Clone 2.0 has a creamy yellow-colored body instead of purple, except for its eyes, which are a deeper shade of violet. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot First Phase The Dedede Clone fights similarly to King Dedede himself, inhaling, jumping, flying, and swinging its hammer. After it takes a certain amount of damage, the Dedede Clone explodes into three blobs of slime, which reform into three smaller clones that attack Kirby simultaneously. Each clone will explode after taking enough damage, leaving it out of the fight for a while as it regenerates; each successive regeneration leaves it smaller and less durable. Once the clones' shared health bar is depleted, the second phase of the battle begins. KPR Dedede Clone Phase 1 1.jpg|Dedede Clone Inhales violently. KPR Dedede Clone Phase 1 2.jpg|Three Dedede Clones pound their hammers. KPR Dedede Clone Phase 1 3.jpg|Three smaller Dedede Clones attack Kirby. Second Phase At the top of the tower the battle takes place in, the three Dedede Clones (now smaller than Kirby himself) man a large machine known as the '''D3 Cannon' that slides around the rooftop on a rail system. The machine has a wide array of functions, including rapid-fire energy turrets, a massive laser, and a flamethrower that can superheat parts of the ground, setting off a temporary blaze. It can also slide around the rails to dodge Kirby's attacks or to try and ram into him. When the D3 Cannon's health is depleted halfway, it will move to the background and launch a gigantic time-bomb that resembles Dedede's head into the center of the battlefield. Kirby must continuously attack the bomb to send it back at the D3 Cannon and inflict slight damage; otherwise, the bomb will explode, leaving a large patch of fire behind. When the cannon's health is depleted, it explodes, sending the Dedede Clones tumbling into the air. Each clone explodes for the final time, leaving behind sparkles in the shape of a letter "D". KPR Dedede Clone Phase 2 1.jpg|The D3 Cannon fires a laser. KPR Dedede Clone Phase 2 2.jpg|The D3 Cannon shoots fire. KPR Dedede Clone Phase 2 3.jpg|The D3 Cannon fires time bombs. Meta Knightmare Returns First Phase Dedede Clone appears in its 2.0 form in Meta Knightmare Returns as the fifth boss of the sub-game. It retains its ability to inhale, jump, fly, and swing its hammer, and it also gains two new moves: after jumping to either side of the arena, it can charge up and launch two sets of clear, yellow energy balls that can home in on Meta Knight. The clone can also levitate into the air and fire a barrage of small, white energy balls from its hammer that will hit the ground near Meta Knight. After taking a certain amount of damage, the clone will split into three copies as in the first battle, and these copies' moveset is similar to before. However, they gain two new abilities; when they trip, they will perform an additional slide in an attempt to damage Meta Knight, and when they slam their hammers in rapid succession from the right and left side of the screen, they will jump high into the air and slam their hammers down to trigger three shock waves that move in a single direction. KPR Dedede Clone 2.0 Phase 1 1.jpg|Dedede Clone 2.0 shoots beams at Meta Knight. KPR Dedede Clone 2.0 Phase 1 2.jpg|Dedede Clone 2.0s slide toward Meta Knight. KPR Dedede Clone 2.0 Phase 1 3.jpg|Dedede Clone 2.0s leap into the air. Second Phase At the top of the tower the battle takes place in, the three Dedede Clones 2.0 (now smaller than Meta Knight) man a large machine known as the D3 Cannon 2.0 that slides around the rooftop on a rail system. The machine retains its abilities from the first battle, but now has more dangerous attacks. Its energy laser fires two times in a row, the energy turrets swing from the left to the right side of the tower, and it can launch four streams of fire from its flamethrower that will each set a section of the arena on fire. Finally, the D3 Cannon can stand at one side of the arena and fire its laser across, forcing the player to jump to avoid the attack. Once half of its health has been depleted, the D3 Cannon will move to the background and fire its gigantic time bombs like before; this time, however, it will fire two instead of one. Meta Knight must damage the bombs to shoot them back at the cannon. After that, the D3 Cannon will go to the foreground of the arena, launching a stream of flames and all the while spinning towards Meta Knight. Later on, it will fire three gigantic time bombs instead of two. When the boss's health is depleted, it explodes, sending the Dedede Clone 2.0s tumbling into the air. Each one explodes for the final time, leaving behind sparkles in the shape of a letter "D." KPR Dedede Clone 2.0 Phase 2 1.jpg|The D3 Cannon 2.0 fires a laser. KPR Dedede Clone 2.0 Phase 2 2.jpg|The D3 Cannon 2.0 shoots flames while moving. KPR Dedede Clone 2.0 Phase 2 3.jpg|The D3 Cannon 2.0 charges toward Meta Knight. Related Quotes Trivia *The music that plays when fighting Dedede Clones and D3 is a medley of the theme when flying around the Halberd, King Dedede's theme, and My Friend and the Setting Sun (the theme that plays after beating Revenge of Meta Knight and Revenge of the King). **Interestingly, the music is arranged in 3/4 Time, possibly as a joke on the second phase of the battle having 3 Dedede Clones. *If the Dedede Clones and the D3 Cannon are considered as one complete boss, then with two health bars, that makes them have the most health out of most bosses in the game, beaten only by Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS. *Unlike the other clones, Dedede Clone takes on the purple (yellow for 2.0) color that the other clones have before materializing; it also splits into three upon taking enough damage, instead of being simply destroyed. This implies that Dedede clone is in an unfinished state compared to the others. Gallery KPR_Dedede_Clone_Gallery.jpg|Small Dedede Clones form from puddles. KPR_D3.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (D3 Cannon) KPR_D3_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (D3 Cannon) KPR_Dedede_Clone_Defeat.jpg|The small Dedede Clones are destroyed. KPR_Dedede_Clone_2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) KPR_D3_2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0, D3 Cannon) Models Dedede clone DFt6UeaV0AEqTjG.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Dedede clone DFt6VgvV0AACWkW.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) KPR_D3_models.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (D3 Cannon) ja:クローンデデデ Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Bosses Category:Beam Enemies Category:Novel Characters